leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larvesta (Pokémon)
|} Larvesta (Japanese: メラルバ Merlarva) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 59. Biology Larvesta is a fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon. It has blue eyes in a shadowed face. Its white mane of fuzz encompasses its head and the upper half of its body, while its lower half is brown. It has three pairs of small black legs. There are five red, slightly whorled horns on the sides of its head, which it can use to spit fire as a defensive tactic to deter predators. It has been seen using fire it spits from these horns to fly. Larvesta's flames can reach up to 5,500 degrees Fahrenheit in temperature. It lives at the feet of volcanoes, though it was once believed that Larvesta nested on the sun. In the anime Major appearances Larvesta debuted in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, under the ownership of Luke. It battled and his and won. Luke revealed that Larvesta is in charge of special effects when making movies. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A member of the Shadow Triad used a Larvesta to attack Lenora at Nacrene City. It was later revealed that Larvesta hatched from an Egg that Ryoku of the Seven Sages found in Route 4. It first appeared in The Battle Within. Benga's Larvesta appeared in a flashback in PS541. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations received from a inside a building on }} }} |} |} ), Mirage Island (north of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Ignis, Chrysalia}} |area=Holehills (1F-12F), Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 6}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 157 Prasino Woods: Stage 595}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 131 or higher |link= , , 'Okuni', and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=637 |name2=Volcarona |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Fire }} Sprites Trivia * Out of all Pokémon that evolve by a set level, Larvesta evolves later than any other unevolved Pokémon, at level 59. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Larvesta and its . ** Larvesta and its evolution are also the only Pokémon with a double weakness to the type that are not types. *** This makes them the Pokémon vulnerable to the most damage from entry hazards, able to be affected by both (from which they take maximum damage) and . * Larvesta and its evolution are the only Pokémon that are neither nor that learn a move upon reaching level 100. Origin Larvesta may be based on a — likely an larva — and the , a famed Japanese monument. The way its red growths are shaped and positioned on its circular body may be a reference to the sun or to the '' . It may also be based on a or cigarette. Name origin Larvesta may be a combination of and (Roman goddess of the hearth and home, symbolised and represented by an eternally-burning fire located in her ). It may also involve . Merlarva may be a combination of めらめら meramera (onomatopoeia for flaring) and larva. In other languages , and larva |fr=Pyronille|frmeaning=From the prefix pyro and |es=Larvesta|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ignivor|demeaning=From and |it=Larvesta|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=활화르바 Hwalhwaruba|komeaning=From and larva |zh_cmn=燃燒蟲 / 燃烧虫 Ránshāochóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Ларвеста Larvesta|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Ignivor es:Larvesta fr:Pyronille it:Larvesta ja:メラルバ zh:燃烧虫